cartoon_network_city_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cleo de Nile
Cleo de Nile is a 2010-introduced and all-around character. She is a mummy, though born human, and a student at Monster High. As royalty, Cleo is unsurprisingly the queen of the student body, though few know her confidence is not as solid as she makes it seem to be. Cleo has a difficult relation with both her father, Ramses, who demands the best of and for her, and her older sister, Nefera, who cannot handle Cleo having any successes over her and as such regularly works to sabotage Cleo's efforts and undermine her self-esteem. Her mother, Dedyet, is the only immediate kin she is on good terms with, but circumstances separated Dedyet from the family for millennia. Had it not been for the support of her friends from the Fear Squad, the loyalty of her BFF Ghoulia, and the comfort of her boyfriend Deuce's embrace, Cleo's crown would have been crushed a long time ago. Cleo is aware she is lucky to have found people around her that allow her to flourish and while not always the most tactful, she is very protective of her crew. Biography Cleo was a princess of Egypt over 5,800 years ago and raised with the knowledge she'd never be queen of her home, as that honor would befall her older sister Nefera, yet consequently with freedom to pursue her own interests. Mad Science notebook One event highlighting the difference in the sisters' upbringing was when delegation from a far-off country arrived and gifted Nefera a corpse flower that was claimed to be a rare treasure only fit for a future queen. The flower became one of Nefera's most precious possessions, while Cleo instinctively developed acrimony for it. Life would not remain kind to the De Niles as trouble was brewing within the kingdom. Cleo's own uncle sought to overthrow Ramses de Nile and found loyal followers among Ramses's own trusted advisers. The day the traitors committed their coup d'état had been perfectly planned to remove the royal family before anyone knew what hit them. The chief adviser led Ramses and his daughters to underground quarters that were prepared in advance to house them would they come under attack. The plan was for them to be wrapped up in magic cloth that would sustain them until the guards would have dealt with the danger. Despite that the queen had yet to join them, Ramses de Nile already had the family wrapped with magic cloth that would keep them safe while their loyal followers would deal with the usurper. What they didn't know was that they had no loyal followers left and that the magic cloth was meant to keep them asleep forever. Nonetheless, they woke up after 1,300 years, only to find the queen still missing and themselves trapped within the hiding spot. As Ramses began to spend his days looking for an exit, Cleo pessimistically enjoyed the luxuries of their prison, but Nefera was hit badly by both the loss of her mother and her future and spent most of her time talking to her corpse flower, that she'd taken with her. An earthquake eventually damaged the prison enough to create a hole, allowing sunlight in. As the family rejoiced, the corpse flower awakened from her slumber and introduced herself as Amanita Nightshade. She explained what truly happened during the coup d'état, revealed that the family had been asleep for 1,300 years, and elaborated that they now no longer fit the human world but must find their place in monster society. When a caravan passed by, the De Niles' shouting was not enough to draw attention, but Amanita was thin enough to get through the gap and promised to return with help. She never did and the family eventually got out on their own. Cleo de Nile's Gloom and Bloom diary About 4,500 years later, the family has relocated to New Salem, Boonighted States of Scaremerica. Though the throne of old is gone, the family has access to a large collection of magical artifacts that only works for them and over 10,000 servants, most of which apparently ushabti. Cleo has easily adapted to her monster life, enjoying the riches of her temple and enjoying the life of an high-schoolar at Monster High, the prestiged school of the Boo World, eventually finding interest Clawd Wolf, the co-captain of the basketball team, only to later dump him for his co-captain Deuce Gorgon, where she found love, that made her ascend in the social pyramid, making people realize that she was also a princess, making her incredibly popular, enough to join the fearleading squad led by her sister, that, because of this, elected her for captain when she graduated. Since then she's been either famous for her success and status or infamous for her less-than-kind personality. Trivia *She, like many girls, has a huge crush on Mike Mazinsky, but has a big rivalry against Lil DeVille because of this fact which is played out in Boo York, Boo York. *Makes a special appearance in Where's My Mummy? where she and her little sister have jurisdiction in the kingdom, being the daughters of Ramses and Dedyet de Nile. *She was a contestant in Cartoon Cartoon: World Tour. *The webisode "Hiss-teria" introduced Cleo's fear of spiders, which came up once more in "Escape From Skull Shores". *The hieroglyphs on Cleo's vanity translate to Klio, the first part of how the real-life Cleopatra's name was spelled. In Ancient Egyptian, there is no letter representing an "e"-sound and phonetically the "e" in "Cleopatra" was and is treated as an "i". Meanwhile, Ancient Egyptian had three letters for "k", one for the "c/k" sound, one for the "kh" sound, and one for the "q/k" sound. Cleopatra's name was spelled with the latter "k".[1] *Despite the reboot being a prequel, Cleo is older in the reboot, with her age listed as 6000. This would make her at least 6001 years old in the pre-reboot seasons. Category:Canon Characters Category:Monster High characters Category:Mummies Category:Princesses Category:Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Immortals Category:Girlfriends Category:Former Villains